Revenge
by BladefireA
Summary: What happens when best friends are separated? What about when the enemy gets to one to destroy the other? Slight AU, but not much. Yes, I know I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own YuGiOh Gx or any of the characters displayed in this story.**

**Warnings:**

**Mild violence, blood, and pain. Lots of pain and despair. Don't like, don't read.**

Jaden ran away from Duel Academy as fast as he could. He couldn't bear to see those horrible Duel-Ghouls anymore. So what if he was gonna be stranded in a barren desert wasteland? He was slowly being driven insane. All of his friends had been turned. He couldn't do anything for them. Jesse had disappeared. He went to help Alexis and all of a sudden he vanished. Jaden just wanted to see his friends again.

He ran so far that he couldn't run anymore. Jaden stopped and fell to the ground. _'It really feels like this is it...'_ he thought before blacking out.

_Jaden was in a cloudy, dark sky. He was facing a large purple eye. The eye came behind his friend Jesse and consumed his soul. Jesse screamed out as his soul was crushed and his eyes turned yellow. "I'll make you pay, Jaden..." he said. It wasn't even a 'he' anymore. Jesse's voice had lost it's accent and was distorted. It had almost a female voice to it. Jesse was gone..._

Jaden woke up to see a night sky staring down at him. He sighed. It really did seem like all his friends were gone. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. It really was over.

Or not...

Jaden sat straight up when he heard a male voice call his name. _'I know that accent!' _he thought and looked to his right to see Jesse running towards him. "Jesse!" he yelled and instantly stood up.

Jesse finally got to Jaden and stopped, taking a breath. "Jaden, I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" he said. Jaden nodded.

"I've been looking for you too," he said.

"Jaden, what happened?" Jesse asked.

"Well...after you left, the others...they...were turned into those Duel-Ghouls. You were gone and I had no more hope. So...I ran..." Jaden explained.

Jesse shook his head. "Man...that's tough. So...they're _all _gone?"

"Pretty much..."

Jaden felt himself ready to cry again. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not now...

Jesse put a comforting hand on Jaden's shoulder. "At least we're still here. Not all has been lost. Maybe we can fight this. Make things right again," he said.

Jaden nodded. "Thanks Jess..." he said. The two of them hugged. Man, it was great having a best friend. Then Jesse pulled away. He chuckled and his grip tightened on Jaden's shoulder. His voice became distorted and his accent disappeared.

"I told you I'd get you, Jaden..."

Jaden's eyes widened. Was it true? His dream...was it...really happening? He broke out in a cold sweat. This was unreal.

"I told you that I would make you pay...your friend put up a huge fight...but it was worth it just to see the look on your face."

Jaden was hardly taking any of this in. He just knew one thing. Jesse wasn't there anymore. And soon he wouldn't be either.

Yubel laughed at the look of fear upon Jaden's face. "I'm going to make you feel pain, Jaden. I'm going to make you regret discarding me years ago. You're going to know all the pain I went through when I was lost in space. And I'm using your friend's body." Yubel started laughing softly as she kicked Jaden over.

Jaden finally snapped out of it. "Hold on! Can't we just duel?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"NO! I'm going to show you true physical pain! You will never see your friends again. Poor little Jesse will have to watch you being hurt by his own hand!" Yubel said as she used a blast on energy to throw Jaden about 20 feet from where he was sitting. Jaden got all the air knocked out of him when he hit the ground. He got on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

Jesse struggled against the chains that were tying his entire soul and will to Yubel. "No! Jaden!" he yelled when he saw Yubel hit Jaden in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood.

Yubel chuckled.

Jaden's eyes widened. "You really find this much pleasure?"

"Jesse is trying ever so hard to struggle. Oh, but your fate is already sealed."

Jesse growled. "You stop this, Yubel! What good is gonna come out of it?"

"Everything!" Yubel said.

Jesse sighed. "I have no other choice," he mumbled and began using all of his life power to fight against Yubel.

"Foolish human!" Yubel yelled. Next thing Jesse knew, he felt a searing pain all throughout his soul. He felt himself being torn to shreds.

Then, Jesse's soul vanished. He was gone. He ceased to exist.

Yubel laughed. Even though it was only Jesse's soul, and Jaden couldn't see or hear it, Jaden knew what had happened. He knew his best friend was gone. Forever.

Yubel picked Jaden up by his neck. "I told you I'd make you pay. You're not even resisting anymore, because your heart is in too much pain. How does it feel to lose everyone you ever cared about? No answer? You're no fun." She threw him on the ground. As she walked away, she said "Goodbye, Jaden. Have a nice life. Or...death."

And Yubel, in Jesse's body, disappeared.

**A/N:**

**Ok, so I thought it was good enough to be posted. Tell me what ya think. I'm also making an OC story. You should check it out when it's done. Please R&R. Feel free to point out any flaws but NO FLAMES please. Bye-bye now! ^_^**


End file.
